Certain ortho-aminosulfonyl benzenesulfonylureas are known as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR1## wherein: R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 alkynyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl substituted with 1-2 CH.sub.3 groups, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.2 CHFCl, CF.sub.2 CHFBr, CF.sub.2 CHFCF.sub.3, C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 CN, (CH.sub.2).sub.m CN, where m is 1 or 2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 or CHR.sub.7 CON(R.sub.8).sub.2 ; and
R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH(CH).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or (CH.sub.2).sub.m CN, where m is 1 or 2 or CHR.sub.7 CO.sub.2 R.sub.8. PA1 R.sub.15 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl. PA1 R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl. PA1 R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl or R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 can be taken together to be (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or O(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl. PA1 R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, provided that the total number of carbon atoms of R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 is less than or equal to 5. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CN, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 haloalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 haloalkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl or NR.sub.d R.sub.e ; PA1 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; PA1 R.sub.b is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl; or PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.b can be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sub.d and R.sub.e are independently H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with 1 or 2 CH.sub.3 groups, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 epoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, CH.sub.2 CH(OR.sub.5).sub.2, ##STR12## (CH.sub.2).sub.3 OCH.sub.3, phenyl which may be optionally substituted with R.sub.7, ##STR13## CH.sub.2 C(O)CH.sub.3, CN, OR.sub.6, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with OR.sub.9, S(O).sub.n R.sub.10 or NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, Q, CHR.sub.8 Q or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Q; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl which can be optionally substituted with 1 or 2 CH.sub.3 groups, C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, C.sub.5 to C.sub.6 cycloalkenyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 alkoxy, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 epoxyalkyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with OR.sub.9, S(O).sub.n R.sub.10, NR.sub.11 R.sub.12 or P(O)(OR.sub.5).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, CH.sub.2 CH(OR.sub.5).sub.2, ##STR14## C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 epoxyalkyl, CH.sub.2 C(O)CH.sub.3, CN, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with OR.sub.9, S(O).sub.n R.sub.10 or NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, Q, CHR.sub.8 Q or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Q; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be taken together with the sulfonamide nitrogen to form a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring substituted by one or more groups selected from L or a partially saturated 5- or 6-membered ring optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from L; PA1 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CN or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA1 R.sub.8 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is H, SO.sub.2 R.sub.5, C(O)R.sub.5, CO.sub.2 R.sub.5, C(O)NR.sub.11 R.sub.12 or P(O)(OR.sub.5).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.11 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.12 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 m is 2 or 3; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 Q is a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1 heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen or an unsaturated or partially unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from 1 sulfur, 1 oxygen or 1 to 3 nitrogen; and Q can be optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from L; PA1 L is C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio; PA1 A is ##STR15## X is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C(O)R.sub.f, ##STR16## or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.f is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.g and R.sub.h are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 (a) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 (b) when R.sub.2 is CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 and A is A-1 then one or both of X and Y is OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (c) when R.sub.3 or R.sub.4 is CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, then the other is CHF.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Br or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 (d) when R.sub.4 is CF.sub.2 H, then R.sub.3 is other than C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 (e) when R.sub.4 is C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, then R.sub.3 is CHF.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Br or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 (f) when one or both of X and Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then R.sub.6 is C.sub.3 to C.sub.5 alkyl; PA1 (g) when R.sub.2 is OR.sub.6 and A is A-1 wherein Z is CH, then one or both of X and Y is other than C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl; and PA1 (h) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH. PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula I wherein: PA1 (2) Compounds of Formula I wherein: PA1 (3) Compounds of Formula I wherein: PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN and is not para to the sulfonylurea bridge; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, CH.sub.2 F, OCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH, C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN and is not para to the sulfonylurea bridge; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, CH.sub.2 F, OCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH, C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN and is not para to the sulfonylurea bridge; PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, CH.sub.2 F, OCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH, C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, Cl, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN; PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Br; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, Cl, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN; PA1 R.sub.2 is Q or CH.sub.2 Q; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, Cl, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sub.4 is C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 epoxyalkyl; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,635 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR2## wherein: R.sub.14 is H, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl or CO.sub.2 R.sub.12 ; and
EPA No. 84305305.9 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonylureas of formula ##STR3## wherein: Q is NR.sub.1 R.sub.2, ##STR4## R.sub.1 is H, C(O)R.sub.3, C(O)NR.sub.4 R.sub.5, CO.sub.2 R.sub.6, C(O)NHR.sub.9 or CF.sub.2 H; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,267 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR5## wherein: R.sub.1 is ##STR6## R.sub.2 is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,392 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR7## wherein: R.sub.1 is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 or SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3)OCH.sub.3 ;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,626 discloses, in part, herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR8## wherein: R is, among others, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.6 R.sup.7 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; and
Japanese Patent Application No. 60-166668 (laid open 8/29/85) discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR9## wherein: R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are lower alkyl.